Forum:Operation: Overhaul
- and ongoing items with a little clock - - Bondpedia' (Talk) ( ) 16:00, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Images I recently gave up on the Image Review I had been conducting, but now it is back, this time for everyone to contribute to. Basically, category-by-category, every image must be checked to ensure it is properly tagged. *First priority throughout June is uncategorised images ( ). Every image must be categorised. If you are the uploader of an uncategorised image, you will receive a message asking you to detail the image’s copyright background. *Then, categories requiring review will be picked, 2 per month, with the images again being subjected to a review of their copyright. Some images will be easy to correct, others will require uploader assistance, so uploaders will again get a message. The order of categories is as follows: :*Category:Self Images – July :*Category:Permitted images – July :*Category:PD Images – September :*Category:CC-BY-SA – September :*Category:Other Free Images – September :*Category:Wikimedia – September :*Category:Images needing review – October :*Category:Fair Use Images – October ::This needs a major policy review. I get the month of August off, and most of it I'll be around, so that's when I'll draft policy on this, and it should then be ready in pleny of time for October (should be a big job!) *Finally, all in-game screenshots must be tagged with . See Forum:Image Review Policy *A main priority is new policies. These should be drafted from CoD Wiki to basically be a policy controlling blogs, forums and discussion pages. Forum:Emergency Policy should be merged into formal policy. *Another main policy priority is merging Battlefield Wiki:Standard Formatting with Battlefield Wiki:Manual of Style. Forum:English dialect must be completed in order to put into this new policy. Finally, it must be implemented across the wiki. Articles Priorities: *Correcting and . * and * and *Completing DEath’s Operation:Reorganize *Creating and promoting Gold Content *Moving articles to better titles, creating disambiguation pages and making redirects per Forum:Weapons and Vehicles Article Names Featured *Priority will be given to replacing Template:Featured Game with either (or both of) a User-of-the-Month or Collaboration-of-the-Month. The user award, like on CoD wiki would award recently active editors, while the collaboration would involve advertising an imperfect page on the main page for improvement by the community. See Forum:Featured Content Merging. *We will also begin with Forum:Keeping Record Users Priorities: *Pete’s Vandal Patrol *A trusted user scheme, for people who are not admins to be given extra responsibility for looking after the wiki and helping new users. *Promoting user awards Updates *I’ll be beginning Weekly Updates. Comments So, what do you think - Bondpedia (Talk) 16:00, May 28, 2010 (UTC) I think this is a great idea, I'll mainly be working with getting images and the BFH and BF:BC2 articles. Since I don't have admin rights, I'll continue to flag pages for deletion. One question, should I flag Categories? Thanks, CruzDude 19:49, May 28, 2010 (UTC) : Only if they are copies of other categories. Also, why don't you join the Vandal Patrol? May be a good move. HeatedPeteTalk 19:54, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Pete, thanks for the offer, but I usually arrive after someone else takes care of a vandal. Right now I'm more of the janitor here, cleaning and flagging pages, but I appreciate your work here and your offer. CruzDude 20:49, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Operation: REORGANIZE is pretty much finished, just needs minor category adding, i'll start working on images and looking into Policy improvements soon. - 'Deathgod65 -'Uncommon Valor' 00:30, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good to me. I like the idea. I'll try and help as much as I can, but I'm going to be semi-active for awhile. I really hope I can though, because I can't stand bad articles. 404 Error [[User talk:Sactage|'File Not Found']] 12:45, May 29, 2010 (UTC) I volunteer to take care of the redirect pages. I've been making and fixing all the redirect pages anyway, but now that I have an actual list of all of them, I can be much more efficient. I'll start working on that over the next week. Zealot Guy 05:55, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :As of now, I'm halfway through the double redirects. I'll finish later. Zealot Guy 16:55, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, all re-directories have been taken care of. If anymore are to show up, I'll take care of those, too. Zealot Guy 16:54, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :::OK, thanks - Bondpedia' (Talk) ( ) 17:11, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Well, at least this overhaul plan is sounding sane. My problem with these things (i.e the CoD one) are that the admins come up with one idea, and as they talk about it they add more parts to it. Here, we have a good list of what we're going to be doing, and so we dont run the risk of falling down CoD's route. HeatedPeteTalk 08:38, May 30, 2010 (UTC) (though TBH, Cod wiki's actually getting better now) I'll try to help out as much as I can-MerchantofDeath 14:09, May 30, 2010 (UTC) There should be a template for Featured content i can't make one though (clueless with templates) 'Deathgod65 - Freedom at work! 12:52, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Shouldn't we have a specific picture for templates like the "under construction" one or the "stub" one instead of the featured image? Most other wikis (CoD, Read Dead, Mass Effect, Borderlands, etc.) have creative ones or just say it at the top, and it just seems random to me that we'd use the featured image for these considering it probably wouldn't have anything to do with it most of the time. PresidentEden78 23:14, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : I think that every time we change the featured image we put it into those templates HeatedPeteTalk 08:28, July 27, 2010 (UTC) : I know that, but what I mean is that shouldn't we have a picture that is unique to the stub or under construction templates (etc.) rather than using the featured image on them? To me, that seems to make more sense, but its just a minor issue. PresidentEden78 00:08, July 28, 2010 (UTC) : One thought I have in regards to this is that we could use the "careful guidance" chievo pic on the stub template and use the "dentist" chievo pic on the under construction template to make them a little more original. Unless everyone's fine with just having the featured image used on them. I just thought they could use a little more creativity. PresidentEden78 20:56, July 29, 2010 (UTC) : I like it. Alot. Dolten Lets Talk 23:40, July 29, 2010 (UTC) : So... What, you like my idea? Or... PresidentEden78 05:20, July 31, 2010 (UTC) : Sounds good to me! We have Gold Articles (A) Featured Articles (A+)...I want to add bronze and silver articles (images of dog tags) for B rated articles and C rated articles, under construction D, stub F CruzDude {Talk}' { }' 05:28, July 31, 2010 (UTC) : I like that idea too, but isn't the point of gold articles to be the standard that all articles on the wiki should be like? Plus rating every article with an A/A+,B,C,D, or F would take alot of voting unless someone comes up with requirements needed to be each rank (stub having none, UC having a few, bronze a few more, silver even more, gold/featured being ideal. I guess that actually wouldn't be too hard to do, now that I think about it, but it would still need solid requirements, maybe based on the category the article falls in. PresidentEden78 05:37, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Might I suggest a new forum for discussing this - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 10:37, August 1, 2010 (UTC) }}